Menit-menit Pelengkap
by fishtacchio
Summary: Mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi merelakan sesuatu memiliki nilai seninya sendiri. Hunhan.


**Menit – menit Pelengkap**

**_.love – love, love – change, love – hate, love – dust._**

**_Love Dust, Bigbang_**

Oh.

Tidak.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak-_

"Sehun! Aku tidak percaya kita bisa bertemu disini, haha benar-benar sebuah kebetulan!"

Dengan senyuman ringan dan wajah-_astaga ia masih secantik dulu_\- yang sumringah ia menepuk bahuku.

Tidak seharusnya aku bertemu dengannya disini. Setelah 3 tahun 6 bulan 14 hari 14 jam 35 menit dan 29 detik ia seharusnya sudah benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku berhenti memilin sarung tangan putihku. Ia melihatku dengan wajah khawatirnya. Salah satu ekspresinya yang selalu terngiang dikepalaku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa... Luhan."

Senyuman kembali merekah dibibirnya, sangat lebar sampai-sampai sudut matanya berkerut dan kedua otot pipinya terangkat sangat tinggi.

Tuhan, apakah itu seberkas gincu di pipinya!?

"Baguslah kalau begitu!"

Ia tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut coklatnya bergoyang seirama dengan gelengannya.

2 menit sudah berlalu.

Kenapa aku tidak segera dipanggil? Semua penantian ini membuatku gelisah. Tanganku terasa sangat gatal, dan aku rasa sudah ada keringat yang terakumulasi dipelipisku.

Menjijikkan sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Tidak selama Luhan masih duduk disebelahku, melihatku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kupahami.

"Tidak adakah hal yang lebih menarik dari wajahku sehingga kau tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya?"

"Ada. Tetapi di lorong yang hanya berisi kau, aku, kursi tunggu, dan _vending machine _kurasa tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari wajahmu itu, " lalu ia sedikit menggeser duduknya mendekatiku, "kau tahu? Setelah kuperhatikan kau memang telah banyak berubah ya?" tanyanya sambil menyenderkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?"

Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku dengan nada ketus.

"Entah, mungkin sedikit pengingat dari masa lalu?" Ucap Luhan sedikit bersikeras kalau aku masihlah Sehun yang dahulu ia kenal.

Celakanya, Luhan benar.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kelihatannya sudah tidak ad-"

Sial, lidahku selip.

Wajahnya seketika bertambah cerah, kalau masih bisa bertambah lebih cerah lagi, dan ia bergelak tawa.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih memiliki hal itu," ia berhenti sementara untuk menyeka air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, "cadelmu sangat menggemaskan sekali, Sehun!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku, berharap Luhan tidak melihat semburat merah di kedua pipiku.

Memalukan sekali. Aku.

Keheningan sekali lagi menyelimuti kami, hanya suara obrolan dari dalam ruang praktek yang teredam oleh pintu yang menemani kami, aku tidak berani mengambil kesempatan untuk mengintip Luhan meskipun aku sangat ingin sekali untuk melihatnya.

Tapi akhirnya aku mengintipnya.

Ternyata Luhan sedang fokus melakukan sesuatu dengan hpnya, yang aku tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan disitu, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang menatapnya.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Luhan. Ia masih memiliki mata besarnya yang selalu terlihat berbinar dan hidungnya yang mungil itu, mungkin yang berubah hanya rambutnya, terlihat lebih pendek. Tapi tentu saja yang paling penting adalah, ia masih memiliki kepribadian tersebut.

Luhan masih hangat seperti dulu.

Tapi "dulu"sudahlah berlalu, yang ada hanya "sekarang", dan yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menanti giliran.

Ia kemudian menutup hpnya dan bersandar ke tembok sambil merilekskan kedua kakinya yang tegang dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu kenapa aku meninggalkanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan membuatku hampir tersedak ludahku sendiri. Aku menghabiskan waktu 2 tahun 5 bulan 9 hari hanya untuk mengira-ngira dan memfabrikasi alasan Luhan pergi.

Saat itu, apapun rela aku berikan untuk mengetahui alasannya. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan menahan tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga agar mereka tidak menutupi telingaku.

"Sangat."

"Sangat?"

_Sangat tidak ingin tahu_.

"...ingin tahu." Sambungku dengan suara yang lirih.

Kukatupkan rahang sekuat tenaga, kututup mataku dan kutahan nafasku.

"Angin membawakanku sebuah berita saat itu."

Dengan mata membelalak kearahnya, Luhan pasti berpikir aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang hendak membunuhnya di detik selanjutnya.

"Jangan terlihat begitu terkejut, Sehun!"

Lalu ia tertawa ringan selayaknya orang yang tidak baru saja menawarkan rahasia terbesarnya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Kau terlalu tegang, Sehun! Rilekslah sedikit, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu dalam." Ucap Luhan sambil menormalkan kembali nafasnya.

Luhan mengambil satu bungkus kecil permen kunyah kesukaannya dari dalam saku celana jeansnya, dan memakan salah satunya. Lalu ia meluruskan posisi duduknya dan mendekap kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah lupa alasannya."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, yang awalnya melihat ke langit-langit dan sekarang mengarah kepadaku.

''Tetapi, bila aku melupakannya, maka aku yakin kalau alasan itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Kau menangkap maksudku 'kan, Sehun?"

Seketika wajahnya yang terlihat selalu berpendar dipandanganku kehilangan sinarnya dan berubah menjadi wajah yang serupa seperti wajah orang-orang yang aku temui sehari-hari, baik itu bosku yang killer, kolega tidak kompeten, maupun konsultan kesehatanku.

Saat itu, tidak ada orang yang paling kubenci selain Luhan.

Luhan memberikan sebuah senyuman kearahku, tapi kali ini senyuman itu tidak lagi membuat telapak tanganku berkeringat.

"Maksudku, alasan itu pernah menjadi hal terpenting di kehidupanku. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu, alasan itu sudah kehabisan masa berlakunya dan berubah menjadi kenangan kecil diluar jalur pikiranku. Seperti koran minggu lalu yang kau letakkan sembarangan, lalu pada kemudian hari kau sudah tidak tahu dimana kau terakhir meletakkannya-

"Lalu kenangan itu memudar begitu saja, dan ketika aku mencoba mengingatnya aku kembali dengan tangan kosong kecuali dengan sedikit bayang-bayang ke-spesial-an kenangan itu."

Kami berdua melihat kearah pintu ruang praktek yang terbuka, lalu keluarlah seorang gadis yang memegang perutnya yang membuncit dan pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih khas dokter.

Ketika Luhan hendak berdiri, ia berkata, "Intinya adalah, aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu untuk semua kenangan spesial itu. Jadi segeralah keluar dari labirin itu, Sehun!"

Gadis tersebut segera mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Luhan dan kemudian mencium pipinya sambil sedikit menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Luhan.

"Sampai jumpa Sehun! Tapi aku tidak bisa menjaminnya, ya!"

Luhan terkekeh dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar klinik sambil berbincang-bincang bersama gadis itu.

Secepat ia muncul, secepat itu juga rasa benciku menghilang.

"Tuan Sehun, bisa dimulai konsultasinya?"

Aku berdiri dan kemudian membuang kedua sarung tanganku ke tong sampah, "Lewatkan saja periksa hari ini, dok. Nanti kalau ada kemajuan akan kukabari."

Orang – orang sering bilang kalau cinta dan benci adalah dua sisi koin yang sama.

Jadi entah koinku hilang atau aku sedang melihat sisi ketiganya yang polos, haha.

::~::

**"****3 tahun 6 bulan 14 hari 15 jam 3 menit 27 detik kuhabiskan dengan mencoba mengusir rasa yang tidak pernah hilang-**

**"****Lalu 2 menit selanjutnya rasa itu menjadi sangat menyakitkan-**

**"****Dan sekarang rasa itu hilang dan tidak tergantikan oleh apapun."**

**"****Aku bahkan tidak ingat berapa menit telah berlalu setelah itu."**

**::~::**


End file.
